


Oh Ah Just A Little Bit (Stucky)

by Brobi_Wan_Kenobi



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Gift Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 18:23:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4676750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brobi_Wan_Kenobi/pseuds/Brobi_Wan_Kenobi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Bucky finally do it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Ah Just A Little Bit (Stucky)

**Author's Note:**

> Gift Fic for [ Lynn ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lynnshizzle/pseuds/idontgiveastucky) who begged me for Bottom!Steve.
> 
> I am a pure Bottom!Bucky Lover so this is what she got. I am so sorry.
> 
> Follow me on [tumblr](http://stevetopsbuckysbottom.tumblr.com/) if you would like. It's a haven for Bottom!Bucky, Stucky, and Evanstan lovers! Be forewarned tho I am trash.

**Bucky:**  Steeb let’s frick frack. i want to put my tally wacker in your bum hole.

**Steve:** Yes Buck put your ding dong along in me. I want the sausage. Like yesterday.

**Bucky:**  UNF. Just the tip tho cuz I have a schlong not a schlort.

**Steve:**  OOO AHHH. JEEZUS.

**Bucky & Steve:** *smoke a cigarette*

 

**The End.**

**Author's Note:**

> The moral of the story is don't ask me to write B!S because BS is exactly what I'll give you.
> 
> I am so sorry to anyone who had to read this...


End file.
